Ada Apa Dengan Mereka
by Ohtani Kyko
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Miyuki dan Furuya berpacaran tetapi tidak ada hal romantis sama sekali yang terjadi di antara mereka?


Malam itu Furuya datang menghampiri kamar Miyuki sebelum makan malam. Sambil membawa gawai lipatnya, dia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu respon dari orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Miyuki pun membuka pintu, sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Furuya.

"Furuya? Ada apa?"

"Miyuki-_senpai_, perutnya gak apa-apa?" Tanya Furuya, ada kekhawatiran jelas di matanya.

Miyuki mengernyitkan alis. "Perut?" Ia secara otomatis memegang perutnya sendiri, lalu menoleh untuk memeriksa secara singkat. "Memangnya perutku kenapa?"

"Katanya perutnya sakit."

"Hah?" Miyuki terkaget. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Huh? Tapi kemarin malam Miyuki-senpai bilang sendiri kalau perutnya sakit." Balas Furuya ngotot, dia agak mencondongkan diri.

Miyuki mengerutkan alis dengan kaku. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya agak sengit. "Kapan aku bilang sakit?"

"Kemarin pagi buta sih sebenarnya, saat aku _chat senpai_ sendiri bilang."

"_Chat_?" Miyuki tanpa sadar memekik. "_Chat_ lewat apa?" Ia tidak ingat _chatting_ dengan Furuya Satoru. Sama sekali.

"_Facebook_." Jawab Furuya singkat.

"Hah?" Miyuki melongo. Entah harus berkata apa. "Furuya... Aku gak punya _facebook_."

"Kau mau masuk?" Ia baru sadar sejak tadi mereka bicara di depan pintu.

Furuya diam lama. Ekspresinya memucat sejalannya waktu sekian detik. Dia cepat-cepat membuka gawai lipatnya dan mencari _brower_. Sambil entah mengetik sesuatu secepatnya, Furuya mulai panik dan malu.

"Ini bukannya Miyuki-_senpai_?" Tanya Furuya menunjukkan layar gawainya, tertulis di sana nama 'Miyuki Kazu' dengab foto bola baseball.

Miyuki membaca barisan-barisan kalimat di ruang chatting Furuya dengan dahi berkerut. ia menekuri setiap percakapan dengan serius, sampai akhirnya perutnya mulai terasa geli, ia menunduk, lalu menarik napas, dan menatap langsung ke sapasang mata Furuya.

"Kau _chatting_ dengan orang ini, dan mengira dia itu aku? Bahkan membahas _baseball_?"

"Ja-jadi..." Furuya sudah gemetar dan pucat pasi, orang yang sejak tiga minggu lalu dia chat ternyata selama ini bukan kakak kelasnya sendiri.

Furuya menatap Miyuki dengan wajah memerah dan ada setitik air mata, "Aku malu."

Miyuki justru berubah antusias, ia merbut HP dari tangan Furuya, dan serius membaca percakapannya.

"Coba lihat," Miyuki bersiul seru, dan mulai membaca.

"Senpai, aku ada ide latihan saat _day off_." Ia membaca _chat_ yang Furuya kirimkan. "Ah, dibalas oleh Miyuki Kazu, 'boleh, aku kuat'/ 'Kuat kok cedera'/'kapan? #siul'" Miyuki terkekeh geli. "Astaga Furuya..."

"Tolong hentikan. Saya malu." Pinta Furuya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya sebisa mungkin.

Miyuki terpingkal geli. "Sejak kapan kau mulai chat dengan dia sih?" Tanyanya tak habis pikir.

"Tiga minggu lalu..."

Wajah Miyuki sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia kembali membaca chat Furuya dengan entah-siapa-dia.

"Miyuki-_senpai_, ayo cari lemparan baru/Aku sedang libur/Ayolah!/Aku sedang mengandrungi _game_. ayo bahas _game_ saja/oke." Miyuki terpingkal lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak suka _game_."

Furuya sudah memunggungi Miyuki. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah ini. Urat malunya saling mengerat dan itu ditunjukkan di depan sang senpai. Tapi bukan Miyuki Kazuya namanya kalau membiarkan masalah ini lepas begitu saja.

Dan Furuya membenci sifat _senpai_nya yang seperti itu.

Miyuki tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aduh, sekarang perutku jadi sakit beneran." Ia menahan geli yang menguncang sekujur tubuhnya, rahangnya mulai pegal karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tapi rasa penasaran mendorongnya terus membaca _chat_.

"Furuya, kau bahkan melaporkan kondisi fisikmu padanya." Ujar Miyuki, bibirnya berkedut-kedut. "Hari ini bahuku agak kaku/oh ya?/iya/kau harus istirahat/tapi nanti kalah dari rivalku/yang paling penting kesehatanmu/hmm, karena _senpai_ bilang begitu, aku menurut/anak baik :))"

Tangan Furuya digaet dan dan ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar. Ditutup pintunya dan Furuya duduk di lantai memeluk lututnya, masih malu.

Miyuki berusaha meredakan tawanya. Sambil membaca sisa-sisa _chatting facebook_ Furuya dengan si Miyuki Kazu, ia duduk si meja belajarnya. Menahan geli.

Sebenarnya Miyuki ingin menggoda Furuya lebih jauh. Tapi anak itu tampaknya sudah malu dari akar rambut sampai ujung jari kaki. Miyuki bukannya tidak tega, tapi khawatir berimbas ke peforma sang _pitcher_ di lapangan. Jadi ia mengulurkan tangan pada Furuya dan mengbalikan ponselnya.

Bersama seringai geli memenuhi bibirnya, Miyuki berkata. "Nih, ku kembalikan."

Furuya menerima hpnya dan menyimpannya, "Udah kan ketawanya?"

Miyuki memberinya tatapan jenaka. Lalu menggeleng tak habis pikir, kemudian ia bersedekap, dan duduk dengan kaki bersilangan.

"Ciee... Punya 'Miyuki-senpai' baru di _facebook_." Godanya usil, dan sangat menikmati ketika Furuya kembali malu.

"Lanjutkan saja _chatting_anmu dengan dia. Siapa tau, dia _catcher_ juga."

"Tolong hentikan! Aku gak sengaja!" Protes Furuya menatap Miyuki protes.

Miyuki berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terbahak. "Lagian sudah tiga minggu tapi kau sama sekali tidak curiga atau bilang padaku. Segitu senangnya bisa _chatting facebook_ dengan 'Miyuki-_senpai'_ mu itu?"

"Habis obrolannya nyambung, aku kira itu benar-benar Miyuki-_senpai_." Keluh Furuya menunduk.

"Maa, aku mau cerita ke yang lain." Sahut Miyuki penuh semangat, ia lalu bergegas berdiri dan berniat membocorkan kekonyolan Furuya kepada semua anggota tim.

"Tolong jangan! Miyuki-_senpai_ tega gitu ya lihat aku malu!" Furuya cepat-cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Miyuki, tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Tapi ini lucu, mubazir kalau kusimpan sendiri. Aku mau berbagi."

"_DAME DESU_!"

"Tidak apa, Furuya. Bisa membagi kebahagiaan kepada orang lain itu tindakan mulia kok." Miyuki berkata kalem, dan saat Furuya lengah ia segera melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dijegal Furuya. Lalu bergegas menuju pintu.

Furuya tanpa berpikir lama pun mengejar Miyuki dan secepatnya berdiri membelakangi pintu. Tangannya dibuka lebar menghalangi Miyuki untuk keluar, "Tolong jangan disebarkan."

"Mulutku gatal ingin cerita." Miyuki berkata setengah mengeluh.

"Di depanku saja tolong. Jangan di depan yang lain."

Melihat Furuya yang bersikeras membuat bibir Miyuki berkedut-kedut, perutnya terasa geli lagi. "Bagaimana caranya aku menyimpan cerita seheboh ini di depan yang lain?"

"Lupakan peristiwa ini."

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Furuya menunduk lesu, dia kalah telak rasanya.

.

.

.

**Ada Apa dengan Mereka **© **Ohtani Kyko**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **_disclaimer by_** Terajima Yuuji**

**Bersambung...**

.

.

_Ini terispirasi dari kisah nyata._

**Kok kezel ya?**

_Kamu gatau betapa tersiksanya aku harus memendam semua kesalahpahaman yang konyol ini sendirian wkwk._

**Pendam terus, pendam terus, harga diri ini yang kita bicarakan.**

_Pffft.. Oke, untuk konfirmasi aja. Kami tetap prioritas ke MiSawa kok, jadi ga usah julid "kok berubah jadi MiFuyu?!" santai aja, kalem._

**Kebetulan saja ceritanya cocok sama MiFuru. Jadi buat senang-senang saja. Ini menghibur sih. Sangat menghibur sampai saya malu.**

_Wah, bisa malu juga?_

**Dalam waktu dekat kami juga akan update Endiaferon, ditunggu saja ya/mengalihkantopiksecarapaksa**

_Intinya, selamat menikmati deh yaa. Semoga tetap sabar sama kelakuan kami yang ambigu. Jaa, mattane!_

**Jaa nee!**


End file.
